Shinichi Kenzaki
Shinichi Kenzaki (剣崎真一, Kenzaki Shin'ichi) is one of the main characters in Immortal Hounds. Kenzaki Shinichi's sister died when she became a Vector as a result of falling in love with one, then attempting to "reset". He became a detective at some point, and heads a task force who hunt Vectors. Appearance Shinichi is a man with short black hair and is usually seen smoking. He wears his hair combed back with few random hairs over his forehead. Plot Shinichi wanted to meet Ikumi Kenzaki new boyfriend Teruyoshi Kouda as he was protective of her. As they met, he asked couple of questions to Teruyoshi, most of which Ikumi answered. On the next day, he surrounded Teruyoshi, telling him that he investigated his past and found out his documents were fake. And as he investigated further, he found he was a vector. Shinichi then arrested Teruyoshi for being a vector, but Teruyoshi just asked to be shot as it was easier and faster. Shinichi agreed, saying he will come up with a false reason as of why he had to shoot him, but then Ikumi came standing in front of Teruyoshi, telling Shinichi it must had been a mistake. She refused to believe Teruyoshi was a vector, saying that she wasn't infected, but as that led to nothing and Shinichi was about to shoot Teruyoshi, Fuurin came shooting Shinichi and his men and helping Teruyoshi escape. While Shinichi was still trying to regenerate, Ikumi took one of the guns and decided to shoot herself to prove she wasn't infected, but as she shot herself, she didn't regenerate. After those events, Shinichi was appointed as the head of the anti-vector unit. Shinichi was chasing a criminal with the car and told his coworker to just run the criminal. As he did, he then went on to check on the criminal and saw him regenerating understanding he was normal. Shigematsu then told him about a different situation involving Wakayabashi, but Shinichi only got interested after he heard it was involving fake ID. Arriving at the scene, Masaki Wakabayashi had already dealt with the situation. Shinichi then requested report and as they told him what happened, he took his gun and pointed it at different man hiding behind a column. He told the man that the only thing that makes them different than animals was their resurrection, so he needs to let them kill him. In that moment, Fuurin came and Shinichi used the corpse of the first man to protect himself. As they fought, she overwhelmed him easily and the rest of the police officers. Fuurin had destroyed the arms and legs of Shinichi and as he couldn't resurrect, he asked if she could light him a cigarette and she agreed, but then noticed he used a piece of iron to kill himself and resurrect. As he momentary went for the vector, she cut his arms and leg, leaving him in helpless condition and saving the vector. Later in the office, Shinichi was getting angry that they couldn't capture her and saying he will kill all the vectors. Shinichi gave his procurement form to Fuurin, but she returned it, telling him he filled only half of the stuff. As he went to his desk to refill it, Masaki and Kouzou were talking that she was turning down all invites to drinks and as he was complete, he printed and gave her the new form, telling her they will go drink and she agreed. While drinking, Shinichi complained if she could overlook the small mistake, but Fuurin told him they needed to do their job. Masaki tried saying their job was hunting vectors and documentation wasn't their strong side, but Fuurin told him they weren't really doing good job at the hunting too. They kept talking about vectors and Fuurin said their goal was simple: spreading the RDS and that you fall in love when affected, which made the rest laugh. Shinichi received a call and they left Fuurin and went to the scene. On the scene, Kouzou realized that Fuurin was pissed, as she was killing the police officers, instead of just incapacitating them like usual. As they considered charging, Masaki wasn't feeling good as he wasn't good with alcohol. Shinichi then threw him for Fuurin to kill, so he resurrects and feel better. Then they saw the vector being dead, but Fuurin was still going, and they wondered if she haven't noticed if he was dead. On the next day, Fuurin declined the procurement form from Shinichi, telling him to find the reason himself, but also gave him advice on how to fill them, so they are accepted. Shinichi was on the scene with Masaki and Kouzou, interrogating Tsutomu Takamiya. As they talked, they mentioned a hostess died and hearing who she was, Tsutomu explained he had a romantic relationship with her two months ago. Kouzou then said his tooth was hurting and that he was afraid to go to the dentist and Tsutomu agreed saying no one liked the sound of the dentists machines. Hearing that Shinichi understood he was a vector, as normally they don't go to dentists. As they arrested Tsutomu, Shinichi saw UNDO stopping in front of the building and made Tsutomu and Kouzou swap places. As Kanai arrived on the scene, he greeted Shinichi and he thanked him for giving his a interrogation manual as it helped them understanding the person was a vector. As Kanai got the arrested vector, he commented that if Shinichi was honest in the past, he would had much easier time with him, but Shinichi told him that they got older. When Kanai left, Shinichi commented that UNDO knew a lot more about vectors than the police and that Kanai doesn't hesitate at all and that he doesn't hate men like him. A bit later, Shinichi was with Masaki and Tsutomu, telling Tsutomu that the Escape Artist won't be coming for him, as she took the bait with Kouzou. Shinich showed a picture of Teruyoshi and Tsutomu recognized him, saying he was the one that set him up on this region per his organization request. As Tsutomu saw Shinichi fixated on Teruyoshi, he understood that Teruyoshi infected some family member of him, saying that Teruyoshi got one point. As he explained things, he told that after their got three points, they become like him. In that moment Shinichi understood Tsutomu was immortal and shot him. As Tsutomi got up, he congratulated Shinichi for noticing and commented that with three points, the organization is making them monsters like them. He revealed he already got three points already and mentioned the other two women he infected. That made Shinichi angry, but Tsutomu told him he had no other choice, as with nor immortality, they don't have hospital, medicine, etc and can easily die. Shinichi then slammed Tsutomu on the ground, questioning if that's why Ikumi had to die. He then promised he will kill all vectors and those that are immortal like him, he will make them wish they could die. As Shinichi received a message from Fuurin, they went to meet her and handed Tsutomu over. On the meeting with Fuurin, Shinichi didn't want to start a gunfight and handed Tsutomu. But Fuurin's driver shot at him, He asked Fuurin if she also was trying to get points, but Fuurin told him, she neither love or is loved. Shinichi then told Fuurin that while he can't see her, he will remember her voice and hunt her. Shinichi went to speak with an university teacher, trying to learn more about resurrection but wasn't able to. He then met with Masaki and Kouzou and together they figured out that vectors needed medicine to threat pneumonia and that pet stores and veterinarians can have it. Shinichi wanted all that to be kept secret just between the three of them, as he suspected that someone from the police was a spy as the escape artist was always on their tail. At work, Fuurin asked Shinichi to go and drink and he agreed, shocking Masaki, who wanted to go too. He attempted to invite all, but Fuurin didn't want and she also turned him down, as he was not her "target". He received a message that a vector had escaped and went to the scene. There Kouzou informed him on the situation and Shinichi decided that they won't let the escape artist escape. He started devising a plan and ordered the police officers to corner and pressure the escape artist. He figured she will go to a bridge, where a car will pick her up and escape and planned an ambush there. Shinichi wondered why it was that easy to deal with her this time, but then realized it was Fuurin's driver and not Fuurin. He then devised a new plan and went and started shooting the crowds, but noticed Fuurin was already doing the same thing. As she incapacitated him, Kouzou following Shinichi's orders had taken a sniper spot and shot him so he could resurrect. They kept fighting, until the vector came back telling Fuurin to not make someone fall in love and kill him, as she would regret it. Kouzou then shot the vector and Fuurin had to escape. Later while they spoke with the man that helped the vector and they told him he became a vector too. In that moment Tsutomu called him and Shinichi asked him what is a vector. Tsutomu then explained while now are 1.8 billion people, there were over 7 billion from where he came. Fuurin went on a date with Shinichi and he questioned her how did she knew what the vectors goal was and how you get infected, thinking she may be the spy, but Fuurin avoided the talk, bringing a romantic book and wanting to follow the instructions in it. In the end they agreed that she will tell him everything she knew in exchange he had to teach her what "love" was and to become her boyfriend. Masaki who was spying on them quickly came, trying to convince her otherwise, they Fuurin and Shinichi left. While walking, he told her he didn't knew anything about love himself, and she figured then going on dates was pointless, so she kissed him. But she didn't felt anything and even was annoyed by his cigarette, so she suggested they had to do it more often. Shinichi had figured that Fuurin was the spy and shared that info with Masaki and Kouzou. They told him that they need to arrest her and to not play her game as he may die, but he had his reason and believes that he won't fall in love and she will tell him what she promised. Shinichi met with Tsutomu, where Tsutomu explained him that he came from a different world that works a bit differently and while he can find things being weird there, he also finds lot of weird things in this world too. Shinichi wasn't willing to believe him, but the more they spoke, the more he believed in what Tsutomu was saying. Tsutomu requested he to be kept safe and not send to the UNDO and he will be providing him info, even mentioning that Teruyoshi is training to be an escape artist and hearing that Shinichi agreed. After his talk with him, Shinichi discussed the new things he learned with Masaki and stated he did believe what he was saying and that UNDO definitely knew a lot more about the vectors. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Vector Crime Unit